In digital video processing, noise may occur that creates incorrect pixels to exist within a frame image. Not only is this noise capable of distorting the image and affecting the visibility of the image, it also creates issues with regard to processing of the image. For example, more complex processing requirements may be created and the compressibility of the image may be affected due to the extraneous elements that must be accounted for. Motion compensated noise reduction (MCNR) is a temporal noise reduction technology that reduces noise without sacrificing details of content in the frame that is in motion.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.